


set my whole body on fire

by bipaladin (viktorcreed)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/bipaladin
Summary: “This would be a lot easier if you told me what to do.” Lance grumbles then bitterly adds ‘sir’ as an afterthought because he had totally already learned that lesson, thanks.Shiro smirks, takes a sip from the brown mystery liquor, but doesn’t say anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kink and smut and I'm not sorry. I might do more with this au later, cause I have so many ideas (kinks). For Lina, your heart is true. You're a pal and a confidante.

Lance has learned that he is what the kink community likes to call a brat. At first the term kinda pissed him off, it’s not like he was some spoiled jerk, he just knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to ask for it. But after a while it grows on him, and he likes what it means to him personally.

 

That he’s the type of guy who will push boundaries and buttons because he likes when people push back. He’ll mouth off just to get a reaction.

 

It’s fun.

 

He’s not a fan of people trying to train him or whatever, he wasn’t interested in being some mindless doll. That was cool for the people who were into that sort of thing, he just wasn’t one of them. Punishments are great, disciplining is fun, training is a definite no-go.

 

Lance tells as much to Pidge who was in charge of creating his profile. His escort profile. Because he was totally an escort now.

 

They don’t bat an eyelash or appear to be the least bit fazed by the novelty of it all. They just stare at him, bored, and continue asking Lance questions about his personal preferences.

 

Whatever, Lance is still excited anyway.

 

Even more so when he gets his first gig. He’s only with Altea on a trial basis, for the next six weeks Lance will get to work for them and if he’s popular enough he’ll get to stick around. If not, he’ll have a good story to tell his grandkids one day.

 

But Lance isn’t thinking about failing, he’s thinking about completely destroying this Shiro guy with all of his wiles. And he had a ton, okay. He had wiles coming out of his asshole.

 

He sucked dick like a pro, which in a way he kind of was now. He could go from cute to sexy and back again without breaking a sweat. He’s totally got this.

 

\--

 

Or at least he had it until he actually meets Shiro face to face and his dick gets so hard he almost loses consciousness what with how fast the blood goes flying down south.

 

They had brief contact beforehand via email setting up the scene. It was supposed to be some bondage play which Lance was all for. He’d done some bondage with his ex, she was a sweet girl pretty submissive in her own right, very warm and kind and always smelling like flowers. Things had ended amicably and they still kept in touch. Somehow Lance doubts bondage with Shiro would be anything like bondage with his ex.

 

Shiro had a very commanding presence, he stared down at Lance with a challenging expression and Lance stared back. He was nervous but not about to let that show.

 

“You’re late.” Shiro informs him, which Lance already knew. But that wasn’t his fault, Hunk, his driver, was the one who had insisted they take surfer streets because driving on the highway made him nervous. When Hunk got nervous he tended to get pukey, and the last thing he needed was to show up smelling faintly of puke.

 

“Oh, shit.” Lance grins wide and teasing. “Does this mean I’m going to get a spanking?” A wink for good measure because he’s feeling particularly insufferable.

 

Shiro grins right back, unexpected. “Spankings are for children.” He says voice deep and heavy and doing things to Lance’s cock. “Are you a child?” he asks.

 

Lance doesn’t answer immediately. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to react coyly with a giggle or not. The question sounds dismissive towards the whole concept of Lance being a child, which is fine. He wouldn’t know the first thing about age play. It’s just so damn hard to read this guy.

 

He settles on a swift shake of his head with a mumbled ‘No.’ for good measure. It’s the right answer apparently because it makes Shiro grin a touch wider and say ‘Good.’ Lance shudders slightly and thinks he might be developing a praise kink or something.

 

“So, are you gonna tie me up?” Lance asks, this silence is killing him.

Shiro shakes his head.

 

“Did you wanna do like foreplay, or something?” Lance is more hesitant this time, nerves starting to catch up with him.

 

Again Shiro shakes his head. He looks amused maybe. “You haven’t earned it yet.” He tells Lance who blinks in confusion. “Prove to me you’re not a waste of time, show me you’re worth it.”

 

Okay, wow, that was so rude. Lance is so hurt and offended and really up for the task. If that glint in his eye was anything to go by. He was going to knock Shiro’s, probably expensive, socks off. Lance can’t just let a challenge like this go.

 

“Just tell me what to do.” Lance says squaring his shoulders and nodding resolutely.

 

Shiro raises a single eyebrow as he crosses the room and stares down at Lance with this very superior ‘excuse me, peasant’ look, that once again goes straight to Lance’s dick. He reaches out resting his hand against the back of Lance’s neck, thumb pressing into his slightly open mouth and against his tongue. Shiro rubs slow circles into it and Lance stops breathing.

 

“You need to watch that tongue of yours.” Shiro rumbles feeling like actual thunder, oh God. Shiro tasted like, well he tasted like skin, but the fact that Lance is able to taste him at all—that he’s invaded Lance’s mouth so effortlessly—it’s so so so so hot. Lance doesn’t even know what to do with himself.

 

Shiro removes his thumb, tracing spit slowly over Lance’s parted lips, he moves his thumb down past his chin until it’s resting against his Adam’s apple. There’s a slight pressure there, a threat. “Try again.” Shiro instructs, thumb still pressed firmly against Lance’s Adam’s apple.

 

It takes several seconds for him to remember how to breathe again. “How do you want me, sir?” he asks just slightly breathless. Breathing was hard.

 

“Good.” Shiro praises and starts taking off Lance’s clothes. Lance is wearing a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans, simple but the things they did to his ass were phenomenal so he felt good in them. Even better out of them. He doesn’t bother wearing boxers, he figures they would be counterproductive.

 

Shiro seems to be a big supporter of that decision if his sharp intake of breath is anything to go by. He regains his composure pretty quickly though, wraps a hand tight around the scruff of Lance’s neck and directs him, like a dog on a leash, over to the large king sized bed.

 

“Kneel.” Shiro commands, voice all deep and authoritative and hothothot. Lance does not need to be told twice. He scrambles up onto the bed—nearly tripping and falling to the floor in his rush, but he regains his footing—and sits up on his knees, thighs spread a part hands behind his back, in what he hopes will be an appealing picture for Shiro.

 

Shiro who was now sitting in the couch located directly in front of the bed, from this angle Lance feels like he’s on a stage about to put on a show. It’s nerve wracking but none the less still a good feeling. Shiro swirls a glass of some kind of brown liquor and looks at Lance with bored expectance no doubt waiting for the show to begin.

 

Was Lance just supposed to start doing something? Well he could wing it, that was kind of his specialty. Alright then. He bends his back in a deep arch giving Shiro a wicked s mirk and a playful wink and—

 

Okay so Shiro doesn’t look completely mesmerized or the least bit in awe of Lance’s sexyfineness in fact he looked unimpressed and vaguely annoyed. That definitely deflates Lance’s balloon, all the air gusts out in a heavy sigh. His back falls out of the arch and he pouts. Mind games were definitely not his forte, ughhh.

 

“This would be a lot easier if you told me what to do.” Lance grumbles then bitterly adds ‘sir’ as an afterthought because he had totally already learned that lesson, thanks.

 

Shiro smirks, takes a sip from the brown mystery liquor, but doesn’t say anything.

 

Lance makes a low stressed sound with his throat, that totally wasn’t a whine. “Wha—you’re not even gonna give me a hint?”

 

More silence, Shiro gives away nothing, except that annoyingly gorgeous smirk of his.

 

Then Lance just decides fine, whatever. If Shiro thinks he’s just gonna sit there and watch Lance until he breaks, then he’s got another thing coming. This was just a game of chicken, or like a staring contest, and Lance was sure as shit not going to blink first.

 

 _So you want a show,_ sir _, you’re gonna get a fucking show._

 

Lance trails his hands slowly down his naked chest, passed his abdomen, downdown low to his thighs. Gives them a tight squeeze, imprints little crescent moon shapes from his nails into his flesh, so that the sharp pain of it will help get him going. His half hard dick gives a little twitch in recognition as if to say ‘ _hey I got you, fam.’_

 

The thought makes Lance laugh, it’s a lazy half snort, the amusement stays on his lips in a soft smile as he wraps a hand around his cock. It’s been half hard since Shiro stuck a thumb in his mouth, feeding off of the intent hanging heavy in the atmosphere. But Lance needs it at full attention if he wants to get this show on the road.

 

It takes a second because he’s nervous, he’s being watched even if he isn’t looking directly at Shiro. He coaxes his cock slowly gently, nurturing it with slow strokes, and silent words of encouragement. _‘Hey, buddy, let’s go c’mon. We gotta prove a point. You can do it I know you can. I believe in you.’_ All of that coupled with the heat of Shiro’s gaze, Lance can feel it burning into him, gets him going.

 

Gets Lance’s hips moving along with this fist, stroking his hard cock. He hums softly and gets lost in the easy pleasure of this. Sighs as he moves his hips and squeezes at his cock. His free hand grips tightly at his thigh again, and boy howdy does that feel good.

 

Lance moans spreading his thighs wider, leaning back, so he can slide his hand up from his thigh to fondle his balls. And if he winds up giving Shiro a better view in the process, well so be it.

 

It’s not like Lance has never done this before, jerked off in front of somebody. Before this whole escort thing, that was his bread and butter. He still uploaded to his old porn blog now and then, updated his snapchat stories that kinda thing, he had a whole following based purely on the many different ways he jerked his dick.

 

But for some reason it’s just different with Shiro, it’s so much more intense. Like the oxygen level is thinning or something, Lance is panting because he can’t get enough air in. Panting and gasping and rolling his hips and it feels so damn good. He almost forgets that this isn’t just for himself, that he’s proving a point. He’s almost completely lost it, can’t remember what the point is.

 

He looks up and locks eyes with Shiro for a charged moment. Shiro doesn’t look bored anymore, he’s watching intently. Boring two small eye sized holes straight through Lance’s fucking sole. It’s so hot Lance moans, he can’t keep this eye contact it’s killing him. He averts his gaze instead to Shiro’s cock, which is so hard by the way.

 

Lance can see it and he wants it. Fuck, his tongue hangs out his mouth just then licking at the air involuntarily because Lance wants to taste that dick like he’s never wanted to taste anything before in his life. It’s dizzying. He’s feeling maybe a little delirious.

 

Then Shiro fucking grabs his dick through his pants. Just takes hold of it and Lance can really see it defined now, sends a jolt of desirewantneed, shooting through his spine. Fuck, what the fuck? He looks up in time to catch Shiro’s eye and the bastard fucking winks at him.

 

Again, what the fuck?

 

Lance is dying, is this what a sex induced heart attack felt like? Because if so he was having one right now!

 

He whines, doesn’t even have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed about how desperate he sounds, as his hips fuck up hard into his fist. He thrusts and thrusts into it and it’s good, really good, so good. There were probably other words to describe this feeling but good just felt so appropriate.

 

Lance has got goosebumps rising all the way down his chest, that had gone slightly red, and his arms that are shaking. He doesn’t even think about it, just brings two fingers up to his mouth closes his eyes and sucks on them sloppily. Imagines for a second that they’re Shiro’s dick and that does things to him, but the fantasy doesn’t last.

 

He plants his knees, spreads his thighs even wider, doesn’t slow the hand down that stroking his cock for even a second, as he pushes in with his wet fingers. Correction, his not nearly enough wet fingers, he cringes slightly at the discomfort but there’s a pleasure of sorts in it too so he pushes past that. Pushes past his entrance and fucks back onto his fingers from being and then up into his fist surrounding his cock.

 

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.

 

Okay he’s definitely not gonna last, not like this. He’s so hot and his dick is so hard and Shiro is still very much staring at him. And, oh yeah he was having a heart attack still. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He’s cumming so hard, pleasure ripping through his body so hard it’s almost painful.

 

He’s screaming though it, doesn’t have the presence of mind to hold back. He cums all over the fancy thread count, and for several long seconds he can’t even see. He can’t do anything except listen to the whistle in his ear and his labored breathing.

 

When he finally does open his eyes he stops breathing all together and doesn’t dare to so much as blink. Shiro is standing above him stroking his big ol’ dick and looking down at Lance like he’s something to be pitied. Which, fine whatever, Shiro could spit in his fucking face right now if he wanted, so long as he let Lance choke on that thing. That monster.

 

“Tsk. Tsk.” Shiro sighs softly, still looking down at Lance and still fucking stroking his dick. From this angle Lance also got a good look at his balls too, they looked all heavy and shit, everything about this was so hot. “You made a mess, bad puppy.” Shiro admonishes and Lance’s cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again but it’s way too soon.

 

Shiro grabs him by the back of his neck again and shoves Lance’s face into the mess of his own cooling cum. It’s so fucking humiliating but also really, really hot. His cock gives another twitch, but no it’s still too soon. Shiro smears his face into the messy sheets, which gave Lance some conflicting emotions of ‘eww, gross’ but also ‘yaaasss’. He was really complex that way.

 

“You better clean it up.” Shiro threatens lightly. The ‘or else’ is left unsaid but it still hanging heavy in the air. Lance doesn’t think twice; he starts licking his cum off the sheets like…well like a dog. Shiro’s hand still rests firm on the back of his neck and Lance looks up at him, right into Shiro’s eyes as he laps his own mess up. It’s an act of defiance but Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.

 

He groans and strokes his big dick, and Lance watches and licks at his cum. Everything about this moment is like the hottest thing in the entire world. He’s got his own cum smeared across his face, he can feel it on his chin and his nose, because Shiro had literally rubbed his nose in it. And speaking of Shiro, he was looking down at Lance and groaning, this deep heavy sexy noise, and thrusting into his fist. Yeah thrusting, like the stroking wasn’t even enough anymore, he had to fuck his fist too. He was getting close, Lance could tell.

 

Shiro drags him back up onto his knees by his neck, the head of Shiro’s dick just barely bumping against his lips. Lance opens his mouth, zero hesitation. He wants this. He wants Shiro’s cum. Thinks things like ‘ _Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!’_ as he opens his mouth tongue out because he wants to fucking taste it. He can’t ever remember wanting something so bad before.

 

And when Shiro finally does cum, with a sharp gasp and a soft moan, he doesn’t actually aim for Lance’s mouth. Instead it’s all over Lance’s chest and neck, it’s mildly disappointing, but still pretty hot all things considered. Lance is thrilled, and shameless. He hums softly to himself clearly pleased.

 

Shiro disappears into the bathroom comes back out with a towel and is treated by the sight of Lance laying back in the bed and sliding a finger through the cum that landed on his chest. Lance grins at him until he notices the towel Shiro is offering him. He shakes his head with a soft brown. “Not yet.” He whines, in a totally manly way. Shiro seems mildly taken aback by that but still, he lets Lance have his fun.

 

Lance returns his attention to the cum that he licks off his finger—it doesn’t taste like chocolate pudding or anything like that, but it’s nice all the same because Lance feels like he’s earned this—whilst watching Shiro absently. The older man is digging through a back, probably for the bondage gear. Truth be told Lance feels a little worn out, and hungry actually, but he was here to do a job.

 

He’s shocked by the sudden realization that he forgot he was getting paid entirely. Or had already been paid actually. Still, this was a job. He was having such a good time it hadn’t felt like work at all. He’s even more surprised by what Shiro pulls out of the black duffel bag.

 

What the fuck? He lets out a shocked laugh unable to stop himself. “Dude, is that Super Smash Bros?” he asks incredulous.

 

Shiro nods grinning. “Yeah, you play?”

 

Did he play? Lance scoffs. “No actually I annihilate.” He brags sitting up, excited now.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Shiro laughs. It’s a full rich sound that Lance is absolutely in love with.

 

“Dibs on Link!”

 

\--

 

They play the game for a while and it’s fun. Lance wins a little over half of the matches. He doesn’t let Shiro win once, had entertained the idea for a little while before he realizes Shiro was actually pretty damn good. There were even a few times that Lance won only by like a hare.

 

His self-obtained title of Smash Bros King is still very much intact and Shiro doesn’t seem all weird or emasculated in the slightest. If he lost, he always congratulated Lance and didn’t give any bogus excuse like ‘Oh I was distracted’ or ‘My controller was acting up’. It was awesome.

 

Lance could have seriously played all night except well, he kept staring at the outline of Shiro’s dick through the man’s pants and wanting it. He isn’t ashamed to admit that’s how he lost their most recent match.

 

Good dick was good dick. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.

 

Shiro catches him staring at smirks down at him. Lance flushes slightly but grins right back. Shiro leans in and kisses him for the first time, Lance goes a little weak but makes valiant effort to kiss back just as hard. Shiro kisses him like he’s the pro, licking into Lance’s mouth and up the sides of his cheek, teases Lance lightly with his teeth, he literally robs the breath from Lance’s lungs. It’s so hot.

 

He pulls back then, turns the TV off taking the controller out of Lance’s hands and resting it on the coffee table. Shiro gets up, calls out an order for Lance to ‘stay’ and disappears from his line of sight.

 

Lance swallows thickly and shifts in his seat on the couch, his cock is getting hard again, he can feel it stirring to life. When Shiro returns he’s holding a black leather harness with long sleeves and Lance’s dick gets even harder.

 

Shiro’s smirk is pure evil as he snaps his fingers and motions for Lance to come to him. Lance jumps up without a moment’s hesitation but stops short at Shiro’s disapproving frown. It takes him a second to remember, oh yeah, dogs don’t walk upright. He course corrects, gets down on his knees and crawls back over to Shiro.

 

He receives a gentle pat on the head when he reaches Shiro and his cock throbs to full attention. He’s squirming from his spot on the floor at Shiro’s feet really, really, ready to get this show on the road. Considers opening his mouth and saying something about it, but figures that will be against the rules. Dogs don’t speak. Lance is thrilled by the prospect, excited by the challenge. He’s ready, he is so so ready.

 

Shiro seems amused by his eagerness, but still takes his sweet time putting Lance in the harness. It fits snugly around his throat and shoulders, cuts off at his chest, which is good because Lance is hot enough already. Shiro takes great care of Lance as he gently slides his arms through the sleeves and fastens the lock behind his back. It forces Lance’s arms behind his back as well, the position is slightly awkward but not uncomfortable.

 

Lance tests the give of the harness, there isn’t any, and gets a sharp smack upside the head for his trouble. He pouts at Shiro who remains completely unfazed.

 

His pout melts away completely when he’s faced with the sight of Shiro’s cock like centimeters from his face. It’s so close looking at it makes him cross-eyed. The fact that he hasn’t immediately swallowed the giant man-thing already is indicative of a level of restraint he hadn’t even realized he possessed until this moment. Until he was faced with this temptation.

 

Lance does shift forward, leaning would be a bad idea currently seeing as he may topple over or something, and open his mouth expectantly. He’s only human after all. He sticks his tongue out involuntarily and waits, shaking ever so slightly with anticipation.

 

Shiro rests the tip of his cock against Lance’s tongue and Lance fucking whines. This was so unfair. He might have started begging if he thought it would get him anywhere. As it stands Shiro seems to be content in being the world’s biggest fucking tease, rocking forward but never far enough. Lance tries to take some initiative and close his mouth around Shiro’s cock but stopes when he gets flicked in the nose.

 

That shouldn’t make him as hard as it does, being dismissed like that. He whines again, he’s been doing that a lot lately, feeling desperate. And Shiro tsks down at him, running a hand through Lance’s hair before gripping it tightly in order to get Lance’s attention. Not that he didn’t already have it, it was just focused more on his dick rather than his face.

 

“I didn’t say go.” He scolds mildly and Lance whines in response. “I’ll tell you what, puppy, if you’re-” Shiro breaks off into an unexpected laugh because Lance is already nodding his head eagerly. He promises, whatever it is, he’ll do it. If Shiro will just let Lance suck his dick already he’ll do anything. “You really want to suck my cock, don’t you, puppy?” Shiro asks sweetly and Lance keeps nodding and whining.

 

_Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!_

 

Shiro steps back, all traces of amusement gone, but most noticeably his cock is no longer resting against Lance’s tongue. Lance might have gone chasing after it if it weren’t for the tight grip Shiro had of his hair. Was the grip getting tighter? Wow, ow, okay yes it definitely was.

 

“You seem to be forgetting,” Shiro’s voice is a low rumble going directly to Lance’s dick. “You’re nothing but a hole to fuck. You don’t get to want anything. You’re to be used.” Lance likes the sound of that, even if he’s still looking Shiro right in the eye, rebellious and challenging. “Guess I’ll just have to show you then.” Shiro says, sounding breathless. He shifts his hips forward, his cock once again reunited with Lance’s tongue—and it felt so good. “Won’t I, puppy?” he groans pushing forward and into Lance’s mouth.

 

Oh, holy fuck, it’s finally happening! Shiro is rocking his hips forward and finally, finally, fucking Lance’s mouth. Lance has no leverage like this, not with his arms bonded behind his back, he can’t suck down or bob his head. All he can do is sit there with his mouth open while Shiro fucks into his face, he’s completely helpless, drooling all over Shiro’s cock as it pushes in far enough to nearly reach the back of his throat.

 

That’s not entirely true all things considered, Lance still had his tongue after all. It was all he could manage, pressing the flat of his tongue against whatever part of Shiro’s cock he could reach. He moans because he can’t help it and doesn’t see much a point in holding back. He works his throat as best he can around the head of Shiro’s cock, and when the man looks down at him he fucking winks. Just to be contrary, just to hear the man growl and snap his hips forward and feel Shiro’s cock reach deeper into his throat.

 

Maybe right now Lance is just an accessory, somewhere for Shiro to keep his cock warm, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it.

 

\--

 

After, when it’s all said and done and Lance’s throat is fucked raw Shiro, surprisingly, takes care of him. Surprising because this is a job and Lance is being paid to take care of Shiro not the other way around. It’s kind of hard to argue that fact, however, when thinking and speaking have suddenly become so impossible to do.

 

Shiro makes Lance drink water and draws him a bath and massages the ache and soreness out of his muscles, and it’s really nice actually.

 

Lance says something along the lines of ‘You should be the one getting paid for this, dude. Sir. Sir, dude.’ And laughs maybe a little deliriously. But whatever, you try getting your brains fucked out of your body and holding an intelligent conversation immediately afterwards.

 

Shiro laughs too and tells Lance that the room is paid for until tomorrow afternoon so he should try and get some rest and eat something too, presses a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth and leaves.

 

It takes a few minutes for the words to come together and actually mean anything in the English language. Then another couple minutes for Lance to understand them as he dozes off in the bed—it’s literally the fanciest most comfortable bed he’s ever seen outside of Keeping up with the Kardashians—and then his eyes snap open and he sits up reaching for his phone resting on the nightstand. He texts Hunk, driver/body guard/actually a pretty cool dude.

 

**‘Omg get up here. Rm 501. Fr33 fancy hotel foooood!!!!! XDD’**

His phone buzzes with a reply seconds later.

 

**‘Why do you write like this, you animal’**

**‘FR33. FOOD.’**

**‘onmw’**

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me [here](http://bisexualpaladins.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
